Feral Heart
Mind over matter is usually viewed to be the domain of the psion, the disciplined mind ruling over the body. Yet powerful feral instincts are also part of the mind, and when these instincts are born inside one with psionic potential, a feral heart is born. Their mind reforms their bodies, often into bestial forms, giving rise to many misconceptions about them being werewolves. Form Claws (Su) The feral heart can turn his hands into vicious claws which grant him 2 primary natural attacks that each deal 1d4 points of damage (if a Medium-sized creature, but see below) with a critical multiplier of 20/x2. If the feral heart is hurt, on his next turn he is forced to form his feral claws if they are not already active unless he makes a DC 15 Will save. Forming feral claws is a move action and the claws last until dismissed as a free action. This effect is similar to a mind blade, except the feral heart cannot change the form of or damage type of the claws; the claws always deal bludgeoning and slashing damage. This effect cannot be broken like a mind blade. In all other ways, form claws functions as a mind blade. This replaces form mind blade, but counts as form mind blade for prerequisites or requirements. Improved Claws The feral heart gains the Improved Natural Attack (claws) feat as a bonus feat at 1st level, even if he does not meet the prerequisites. This improves the damage of his claws to 1d6 points of damage (if a Medium-sized creature.) This replaces the bonus feat normally gained at 1st level. Tenacious (Su) When forming his claws, the feral heart can unlock bestial energy by expending his psionic focus to gain a number of temporary hit points equal to his class level. These temporary hit points last for one minute. At 7th level, the feral heart can activate tenacious at the same time he activates feral transformation. This ability replaces shape mindblade. Feral Roar (Ex) The feral heart can unleash a roar and make an Intimidate check to demoralize a target within 30 ft. as a move action. If performing a charge, the feral heart can use this ability as part of the charge, but only against the target of the charge attack. This ability replaces throw mind blade. Enhanced Claws At 3rd level, the feral heart’s claws are improved like a standard soulknife’s mind blade, except the enhancement bonus or weapon special abilities apply to the claw attacks, rather than to a weapon. The feral heart can spend 8 hours in concentration to change the weapon bonus or weapon special abilities of the claws. These cannot be the normal 8 hours used for rest, even if the feral heart does not require sleep. After that period, the claws form with the new ability or abilities selected by the feral heart. This ability replaces enhanced mind blade, but counts as enhanced mind blade for prerequisites or requirements. Feral Transformation (Su) At 3rd level, the feral heart gains the ability to unleash his inner beast. By expending his psionic focus as a free action, the feral heart’s body takes on a more bestial form, granting him a +2 morale bonus to Strength and Dexterity and to Intimidate checks, but suffering a -2 penalty to Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. This effect can be used for a number of rounds per day equal to 8 + the feral heart’s Constitution modifier and can dismissed as a free action. At each level after 3rd, the feral heart can use this ability for 2 additional rounds per day. Temporary increases to Constitution, such as those gained from powers like animal affinity, do not increase the total number of rounds that this ability can be used per day. While under the effect of feral transformation, the feral heart cannot gain psionic focus or use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. At 10th level, the bonuses increase to +4. At 16th level, the bonuses increase to +6. This ability replaces psychic strike. Quick Shift At 5th level, the feral heart gains the quick shift blade skill. If he already has the quick shift blade skill, he can instead choose another blade skill. This ability replaces quick draw. Blade Skills The feral heart can only choose from the following list of blade skills, plus the new feral heart blade skills listed below. Advanced Talents (can select without covert training), Combat Slide, Deadly Blow, Disrupting Strike, Dueling Blade, Evasion (can select without covert training), Extended Strike, Focused Defense, Focused Offense, Full Enhancement (for Bite), Furious Charge, Gruesome Riposte, Improved Enhancement, Improved Evasion (can select without covert training), Mark of the Challenger, Reaching Blade, Rending Blades, Rogue Talent (can select without covert training), Trade Blows, Twin Strike, Wing Clip Feral Heart Blade Skills The following blade skills can only be selected by a feral heart. ---- Bite: ''The feral heart gains a bite attack as a primary natural attack that deals 1d8 points of damage (if a Medium-sized creature) and is affected by the enhanced claws ability, but the enhancement bonus on it is reduced by 1 (to a minimum of 0) and it has the same configuration from enhanced claws. If this would result in the bite having no enhancement bonus and a weapon special ability such as ''flaming, the bite does not gain any weapon special abilities granted by enhanced claws and is instead only considered to be psionic for the purposes of damage reduction. This bite attack, like most bite attacks, deals bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. The feral heart must be at least 6th level in order to select this blade skill. ---- ''Pounce: ''If the feral heart charges he can still make a full attack at the end of the charge instead of a single attack, although the full attack must be made with only natural attacks. The feral heart must be at least 10th level to select this blade skill. ---- ''Quick Shift: ''The feral heart can form all of his natural attacks as a free action. He can choose to form only some or all of his natural attacks with this ability. ---- ''Rake: ''The feral heart can claw an opponent he is currently grappling in addition to maintaining the grapple. The feral heart cannot use this ability the round he initiates the grapple but can use it if grappled by another or while maintaining the grappled condition. The feral heart must be at least 4th level to select this blade skill. ---- ''Rend: ''When the feral heart successfully strikes with both claws against a single creature, he can cause additional damage equal to one claw attack plus 1+1/2 his Strength bonus. This blade skill can only be used once per round. The feral heart must be at least 12th level to select this blade skill. ---- ''Thick Skin: ''The feral heart gains a +2 natural armor bonus to his AC. ---- ''Thick Skin, Improved: ''The natural armor bonus gained from thick skin is improved by 1. This blade skill can be taken up to three times; its effects stack. ---- Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics